


"Words, Words, Words."

by i_am_zan



Series: 49 Days [28]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_zan/pseuds/i_am_zan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he updates his logs and the Bookman journals, it is a war of words between him and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Words, Words, Words."

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers apply, not for profit,

Ink on paper. Words, word, words … Ink does not, should not speak to the writer.  
His other self had asked, _Does it hurt you every time you write?_

“Bookman’s Logs: Black Order War 17-- ~ 18-- : “ 

What he really wants to write is that they are in the midst of damned and doomed war. An ongoing battle between the Earl of Millennium and the Exorcists that has since been waged for nigh on a hundred years. Although in actuality the War between Innocence Wielders against the Noah have been raging for seven thousand years. Damned and doomed are the words he wants to use. 

When he writes about Miranda, he has to use official terms like ‘witness’, ‘accommodator’, in conjunction with ‘encounter with a Noah’ when he would rather much use, ‘frightened but extremely brave’. 

When he writes about the Noah, he wants to note more than clinically, ‘Agents of the Earl of Millennium’. That they were evil and Tyki Mikk a bastard who broke his Innocence, whilst Road is the twisted and evil witch who tried to break his mind - not to mention any beginnings of a soul. He also wanted to write things like, ‘weirdly thankful for showing me my truth’ - though Lavi suspects that might more than draw the ire of his master. 

Upon reading the dossiers, and he has to record Yuu Kanda with words like; experiment, Second Exorcist Program, enhanced. Lavi can only think of descriptions like beautiful, dark and deep. When he has to write about Central’s involvement, meddlesome and misguided are some of the kinder words that come to mind. They could have been a lot worse but Lavi is, thankfully not Kanda. 

Lenalee is synonymous with Strength, Allen Walker would be written Friend, the Black Order is home (after a fashion) - and Bookman? Bookman would be written as family. But he does not dare. 

So the Bookman journals, continue being factual, and impartial. Lavi remains Bookman Junior at his core. 

So the Bookman continues being vigilant, recording events as they unfold. He maintains - for the most part - a silent watch. He keeps an eye on his apprentice’s records, he observes his student’s mien and demeanour and reserves judgement and punishment as and when he deems that it needs to be meted out. 

Thus the Bookmen carry on as they are, as they were. Lavi wants to think that as history might be in the making - might it not be time that even traditions evolve.Like Akuma, Exorcists and their Innocence, like how the world changes as a natural progression of things that will be. Tomorrow, becomes today, everyday. Becoming yesterday and fading far into the dimmer reaches of forgotten pasts. Ink on paper, told by an idiot, signifying nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> This IS for posting date 26 August. If it was your birthday then, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! ^_^
> 
> Title is from Hamlet, and the end is from that Scottish play;-
> 
> “Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow,  
> Creeps in this petty pace from day to day,  
> To the last syllable of recorded time;  
> And all our yesterdays have lighted fools  
> The way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle!  
> Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player,  
> That struts and frets his hour upon the stage,  
> And then is heard no more. It is a tale  
> Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury,  
> Signifying nothing.” ~ William Shakespeare
> 
> I apologise for the disorder with the previous piece, but it had to be.  
> Once again as ever to all those who come to read, thank you so very much, you are so loved. - Zan


End file.
